koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gradd
Gradd (グラッド, Grad) is the main protagonist of Destrega and the first playable character in the game's story mode. Completing 1P Battle Mode with Gradd unlocks the Zhao Yun character skin. Role in Game Ignorant of the warring politics surrounding him, he makes an honest living with his powers by being a miner for valuable metals in the mountains. His peaceful and carefree life comes to a close when Zauber's soldiers burn and destroy his village during the Strega Hunt. As the sole survivor, Gradd swears to avenge his friends and family. His journey to defeat Zauber becomes the driving force of the plot as the true history of the Relics is slowly revealed to him. Upon returning home from work, Gradd finds his whole village slaughtered by a soldier of Zauber's army for harboring him, a Strega. The deaths of his aunt Hilda and the townsfolk enrage him to the point where he single-handedly kills his assailant and swears vengeance against the Prime Minister. He later meets Celia and Rohzen, fellow Strega who attempt to convince him into joining their cause. For personal reasons, he declines at first only to later accept their offer after being outnumbered by Zauber's men. One of the three Strega from the incident eleven years ago was Gradd's father. The young man had no idea of his whereabouts until Celia told him the truth. Learning more about the motives of the wars surrounding him, he gradually accepts the responsibilities that come with being a Strega. His actions later on earns him the trust of Tieme who sets forth to find more allies willing to aid in their struggle against Zauber. While fighting Milena, he is suddenly informed of Rohzen's treachery by Couger as well as Celia's journey to Zauber's castle alone. He eventually makes his way there after dealing with two elite Relic-users sent by Rohzen and taking Doyle's only son Reyus to safety. His immediate confrontation with Zauber results in the latter's demise. However, he is then approached by Celia's older brother Fahlma who reveals that the Master Relic's destruction would bring about the loss of their Strega powers. Undeterred with this fact and further encouraged by Celia, he holds the Relic and shatters it with the secret word "Destrega". Personality A bit of an impatient hothead, Gradd is the type who acts before he thinks and tends to act arrogantly during a fight. He is honest to a fault and does not hesitate to speak his mind towards anyone. Despite his ignorance of the world at large, he is not blind to the injustices done to his village by Zauber's men and strives to end their tyranny. As Gradd learns more about his Strega heritage, his main motivation for fighting gradually shifts from seeking revenge to helping others. His bond with Celia also serves to mitigate his habit of doing things alone. An idealist at heart, he has faith in the goodness of humanity despite their shortcomings and does waver even in the face of Fahlma's more cynical beliefs. Quotes *"Get lost!" *"What a loser!" ---- *"If this is your idea of Strega duty, I'll have no part in it. I'm going to destroy this Relic now. Even if it means giving up my powers." :"Even if it means the death of humanity?" :"That's not for me to decide. It's not my place to play God. Besides, humanity isn't as bad as you make it out to be." ::~~Gradd and Fahlma Gameplay Moveset Physical Attacks : , , , : Punches three times before performing a roundhouse kick. : : Launches a rotating kick in mid-air. : , : Punches opponent up into the air. : , , : Inflicts three straightforward kicks in a row. : (Front): Hits opponent with a sidestep punch. : / (Rear) or , , , : Knocks opponent back with shoulder ram. Magical Attacks ;Level 1 Attacks : : Shoots a beam of energy at the opponent. : : Hurls a ball of concentrated energy towards the opponent. : : Shoots three energy bolts that converge together after traveling a considerable distance. ;Level 2 Attacks : , : Shoots a faster beam of energy. Sends out two beams when used in mid-air. : , : Shoots a more concentrated beam of energy. Sends out two beams when used in mid-air. : , : Shoots five energy beams in a fan formation. : , : Sends out a faster energy ball. : , : Hurls two energy balls spiraling together towards the opponent. : , : Hurls five energy balls that eventually converge together within a certain distance. : , : Shoots three energy bolts with more speed. : , : Shoots three stronger energy bolts. : , : Sends out five energy bolts simultaneously. ;Level 3 Attacks : , , : Shoots a beam of energy traveling at high speed. Sends out three beams when used in mid-air. : , , : Shoots a more concentrated beam of energy at high speed. Sends out three beams when used in mid-air. : , , : Quickly shoots three energy beams. Sends out five beams in a fan formation when used in mid-air. : , , : Shoots a red energy beam at the opponent. Sends out three beams when used in mid-air. : , , : Shoots a concentrated beam of energy with more speed. : , , : Shoots seven beams of energy that spread out. : , , : Quickly shoots five energy beams in a fan formation. : , , : Hurls two strong energy balls spiraling together towards the opponent. : , , : Hurls two energy balls spiraling together towards the opponent at high speed. : , , : Sends out three pairs of energy balls forward. : , , : Hurls a ball of concentrated energy at high speed. : , , : Hurls a stronger energy ball with more speed. : , , : Hurls six energy balls that eventually converge at a single point. : , , : Hurls five strong energy balls that merge together after traveling within a certain distance. : , , : Shoots seven energy bolts that home in on the opponent. : , , : Shoots six quick energy bolts that home in on the opponent. : , , : Shoots six strong energy bolts that home in on the opponent. : , , : Shoots three homing energy bolts at high speed. : , , : Sends out five energy bolts with more speed. : , , : Sends out five red energy bolts simultaneously. : , , : Sends out five powerful energy bolts that merge at a single point. : , , : Sends out a flurry of mini-explosions towards the opponent. Fighting Style Gradd's Strega powers allow him to convert energy into powerful projectiles and aim them at his opponents. Most of his long-range attacks have good damage output and homing capabilities. Also, his proficiency in setting up fast combos help give him an edge over other characters when it comes to melee combat. All these options make Gradd a decent choice for beginners and more experienced players. Furthermore, his stats are the most balanced among the rest of the cast. While his overall speed is just about average compared to some, Gradd's repertoire of attacks will always ensure that the enemy will receive damage one way or another. Gallery Gradd_AC_(Destrega).png|Alternate Outfit Category:Destrega Characters